This invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing paint from surfaces and more particularly to the removal of paint by the application of a high velocity heated air stream directed at the surface.
When refinishing painted surfaces the old layers of paint should be removed. The removal of this paint conventionally has been performed by numerous methods including scraping, scrubbing or blasting with an abrasive, and burning with a flame. The latter is the generally used method of removing paint quickly and effectively from large surfaces and is performed with a heating torch applying a high temperature gas jet onto the painted surface. Because of the high temperature of the flame and the inherent danger of fire various prior art flame spreader constructions have been developed to prevent the concentration of the flame at the surface. However, although these high temperature torches are effective when paint is being removed from metal structures, the burning of paint off wood structures not only may cause damage to the wood but still presents the hazard of a fire. Examples of the known prior art paint removing torches are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,074,755; 2,326,630; 2,583,779; 2,652,104; 2,664,945; 2,684,531; and 3,079,980.